Morderca
by the secret chord
Summary: Alice to wyobcowana Ślizgonka na skraju choroby psychicznej. Myśli i działa na swój sposób, jest nierozsądnie odważna, czy nawet nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa. Cechuje ją ciekawość, która może uprzykrzyć plany pewnemu mordercy...
1. Chapter 1

**Morderca**

_**Prolog.**_

**A**lice siedziała w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Nie wie właściwie jak trafiła do tego domu. Są tutaj tylko mordercy, egoiści i idioci z dobrych rodzin. Nie należała do żadnej z tych grup… prawda? Ale w jakim domu byłoby jej dobrze? Gryffindor? Rzygać się chce od tej ich cudownej prawości. Ravenclaw? Sztywniacy i kujoni. Hufflepuff? Cioty. Tak, Alice znana była z wybredności, lecz niestety jest skazana na zielonkawe światło i chłód pokoju, w którym się znajdowała. Nie cechowała się arogancją, hałaśliwością. Nie była krnąbrna ani nie uważała, że zawsze ma rację. Mimo to, nie ma "bratniej duszy". Nie ma nawet znajomych czy choćby chłopaka. Była outsiderem w każdym calu i właściwie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet z rodziną nie utrzymywała dobrych stosunków. W jej domu preferowano tzw. "zimny chów". Nie okazywano uczuć, nie rozmawiano zbyt często. Między członkami rodziny nie było więzi emocjonalnej. Jej rodzice są dość ważnymi osobami, więc wychowała ją niańka. Właśnie dlatego Alice miała swój własny świat, punkt widzenia. Była w pełni niezależna... nie do zranienia.

Zbliżała się pora lekcji, więc wstała i skierowała się w stronę Wieży Północnej, do klasy wróżbiarstwa. Zajęcia z panią Serafiną Vablatsky były traktowane przez uczniów jako czas drzemki lub odrabiania lekcji, gdyż nigdy nic ciekawego się na nich nie działo. Tego dnia jednak zamiast nudnych wykładów Serafina oznajmiła tajemniczym tonem:

- Dzisiaj, droga młodzieży, poznacie kwintesencję i znaczenie swojej mocy.

Alice aż nastroszyła uszy. O co chodzi? Czerń i biel? Patronus? Żywioł? Kwintesencja, jakie ładne słowo...

- Każdy z czterech podstawowych żywiołów ma swoje znaczenie w świecie magii. Ogień oznacza prawie nieskończone pokłady mocy. Najbardziej znanym Ogniem był Gregorowicz, wytwórca różdżek. Ziemia to symbol i żywioł inteligencji, którego najsławniejszym spadkobiercą była Rowena Ravenclaw, którą doskonale znacie. Wiatr to czyste okrucieństwo. Cały ród Blacków posiada ten żywioł, a woda… Woda oznacza bardzo potężną magię. Tak jak woda przystosowuje się do kształtu naczynia, tak jej spadkobiercy są w stanie przystosować się do każdej sytuacji. Mogą nieść życie i równie dobrze śmierć.

Taa... ciekawe jaki Alice ma żywioł? Podejrzewała ogień, ewentualnie ziemię. Coś nijakiego i nieprzydatnego jak ona sama i większa cześć tej szkoły, czy może raczej chciała podejrzewać właśnie to? Kto wie...

Vablatsky rozdała dziwne karteczki. Kazała podziałać na nie swoją magią. Gdy Alice stuknęła różdżką w swoją kartkę zobaczyła to, czego najmniej się spodziewała. Na kartce, jej własnym pismem, widniał napis:

Aqua

Ona jest wodą? Serafina co prawda przykładów nie podała, ale jakoś nie może w to do końca uwierzyć. Może sam Slytherin był wodą? Pasowałby do opisu. To by było wyróżnienie!

Nauczycielka zatrzepotała swoją srebrnoszarą szatą i poleciła:

- Niech wszystkie Ognie podniosą ręce!

Tak jak Alice się spodziewała, połowa Gryfonów trzyma obleśne łapska w górze.

- Cudnie. Niech wasz patron was chroni.

Patron? O czym ona pieprzy, Gregorowicz żyje.

- Niech dłonie Ziemi będą teraz w górze!

Kilkoro Gryfonów i niezła grupka Ślizgonów podniosła ręce. Gdybyśmy mieli zajęcia z Ravenclaw'em pewnie rąk byłoby więcej… pomyślała Ślizgonka.

- No proszę, większa selekcja. A teraz Wiatr!

Tutaj "selekcja" była jeszcze większa.

Tylko pięcioro Ślizgonów i Gryfonka (!) mieli ten żywioł. Dziewczyna miała burzę płomiennorudych włosów i jasnobłękitne oczy. Nie wyglądała na sadystkę, tym bardziej na sadystkę-Gryfonkę, co jest (prawie, jak widać) nie możliwe.

- Teraz się zdziwią, obym była jedyna. - mruknęła Alice pod nosem, tak, żeby siedzący obok niej wyjątkowo włochaty Gryfon nie usłyszał.

- A teraz niech ręce podniesie życiodajna i śmiercionośna Woda! - krzyknęła Serafina.

W górę wystrzeliły tylko dwie ręce. Jedna należała do Alice, druga zaś do chłopca o nastroszonych, szaro-blond włosach i nieprzeniknionych czarnych oczach. Miał bladą cerę i obojętny wyraz twarzy. Było w nim coś niezwykłego. Gdy patrzył na kogoś, miało się wrażenie, że przed tym spojrzeniem nie ma tajemnic. Nic nie ukryje się przed tymi głębokimi, czarnymi oczami o trochę figlarnym, ale onieśmielającym wyrazie. Alice go nie kojarzyła, nawet z widzenia, ale ten chłód bijący od niego ją lekko wystraszył.

- Oh… - zapowietrzyła się Vablatsky - Thomas i Alicia. Co za niespodzianka.

Tom. Teraz sobie przypomniała. Tom Riddle, chłopiec o podobnej reputacji co ona, czyli o braku reputacji. Chłopiec, który teraz patrzy prosto na nią. Z jego oczu mało da się wyczytać, ale Alice chyba zauważyła w nich… Zaintrygowanie? Nie mogła zastanawiać się dłużej, bo dzwonek skutecznie odwrócił od niej uwagę Toma, który bardzo szybko wybiegł z klasy. Mimo wszystko rzuciła mu kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń na eliksirach, które czasem odwzajemniał.

**Tego wieczoru całkiem sporo się wydarzyło. **Płacz dziewczyny niosący się echem po łazience. Cichy lament wysokiego, dziecinnego głosu. Szum wody. Tom się bał. Cóż za ironia, nigdy wcześniej nie był bardziej przerażony. Jednak było w tym przerażeniu coś ekscytującego, coś napełniającego go tak błogim uczuciem. Och, ciekawe czy Bóg na to wszystko patrzy, ten sam Bóg, który skazywał go na cierpienie przez tyle lat. Za chwilę właśnie on będzie Bogiem, on osądzi nad czyimś życiem. Role się diametralnie odwrócą. Poleje się krew. Ta myśl błądziła w jego głowie napełniając go niezdrową fascynacją i podnieceniem. Czekał przyczajony między kabinami, przygryzając dolną wargę i tłumiąc uśmiech szaleńca, który tak bardzo chciał wstąpić na jego twarz.

- _Zabij._

_**Jeden.**_

W zamku panował niepokój. Wśród uczniów nie było zwyczajowego rozgardiaszu, a wśród nauczycieli nie było tradycyjnej wyniosłości. Zwłoki trzynastoletniej Marty znaleziono w damskiej łazience przy umywalce. Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani i bezradni wobec dziwnej tragedii, jednocześnie drżąc przed nieznanym oprawcą.

Podczas zebrania w Wielkiej Sali i bardzo chaotycznego sprawozdania profesora Dippeta, Alice prowadziła dokładne obserwacje. Wydawało się że nikt nie żałował Marty - nie była zbyt lubiana i nikt nie miał ochoty na dochodzenie. Poszczególne domy zachowywały się przewidywalnie - Gryfoni pragnęli zemsty, Krukoni żądali śledztwa, Puchoni byli przerażeni, a Ślizgoni pełni zimnego dystansu. Nie było jednak żadnych płaczących przyjaciół, żadnych zbulwersowanych chłopców. Marta była bardzo samotna i wyobcowana - idealna na ofiarę gwałtu lub innego przestępstwa. "Zupełnie jak ja?" Alice szybko odgoniła tą myśl. W przeciwieństwie do Marty, poradziłaby sobie z oprawcą… Jakoś na pewno.

Niebo było szare i ciemnie, a powietrze gęste i ciężkie. Szara tafla jeziora była lekko marszczona przez wiatr, półnagie już drzewa szumiały złowrogo. Mimo całej tej posępnej aury było dość ciepło - dopiero kończył się wrzesień. Uczniowie na błoniach zebrali się w kilkuosobowe grupki i rozmawiali półgłosem, jakby bojąc się, że wyróżniając się choćby odrobinę, ściągną na siebie uwagę grasującego psychopaty. "W ten sposób rzecz biorąc, jestem bezpieczna", pomyślała gorzko Alicja. Nie należała jednak do ludzi długo użalających się nad sobą, więc usiadła pod jedną z wierzb i zaczęła pisać. Wielu ludzi lubi wyrażać się w sztuce. Większość, jednak maluje, śpiewa lub gra na instrumencie. Alice lubiła pisać. Wiersze, opowiadania, opisy… wszystko. To było jej jedyne hobby, o którym (z resztą jak o wszystkim co jej dotyczyło) nikt nie wiedział, więc nikt jeszcze nie przeczytał żadnej z jej prac.

Czasem miała wrażenie, że to nie ona pisze te wszystkie barwne opowieści, że to ktoś inny dyktuje jej jak potoczą się losy ich bohaterów. Kochała ten stan, to dziwne, nieswoje natchnienie, w którym powstawały jej najlepsze (oczywiście jej zdaniem) prace.

Tego dnia nie miała jednak weny twórczej. Jej głowę zaprzątały myśli o niedawno dokonanym morderstwie. Kto to był? Czego chciał? Dlaczego zabił akurat Martę? (Groteskowość twoich pytań rzuca się w oczy...) Jej wyjaśnienie o wyraźnym braku akceptacji Marty było niewystarczające. Chyba psychopata nie chodzi i nie zabija każdego, kto nie ma przyjaciół, prawda? To byłoby wprost śmieszne. Chociaż idea byłaby niezła – swtorzyć w pełni zgrane i praktycznie jednakowe społeczeństwo, aż proszące się by nim zawładnąć (Czy ona na prawdę o tym pomyślała?). Jeśli tak, to ma umysł godny ścigania mordercy prawda? (Jak to jeśli? To ona już nie wie co myśli?).

Alice otrząsnęła się z wewnętrznego monologu. Była w takim wieku, że jej dojrzalsza strona przeplatała się z tą dziecinną, więc ciężko jej było się nad czymkolwiek głębiej zastanawiać, jak z resztą wszystkim w tym wieku (A może tylko jej?). Jednak wiedziała jedno. Ta sprawa nie da jej spokoju, póki nie będzie rozwiązana.


	2. Chapter 2

Przez pierwsze tygodnie Alicja była cierpliwa. Czekała na zakończenie śledztwa przez aurorów, na artykuły w gazetach, czekała na rozwiązanie.

Po miesiącu jednak sprawę umorzono, a rozsądniejsza część Alice podpowiadała jej, że jeśli nie zrobi czegoś samemu, nic nie będzie zrobione dobrze(Czy na pewno ta rozsądniejsza? Przecież każe jej tropić mordercę,a to niebiezpieczne). Problem był w tym, że Alice nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Nie dopuszczą jej przecież do miejsca zbrodni ani nie udostępnią zdjęć ciała Marty.

Każdy normalny człowiek zastanawiałby się, czy Alicja nie ma nic lepszego do roboty? Nie powinna się uczyć, biegać za chłopcami lub grać w Quiditcha? Nie, ponieważ bez uczenia miała P lub W z większości przedmiotów, a reszta popularnych u nastolatków zajęć jej nie interesowała w takim stopniu, jak ta sprawa. Właściwie od miesiąca Alice żyła tylko tą sprawą (co z pewnością nie było normalne, ale kto powiedział że musi być?).

- Mogłaby panienka powtórzyć co właśnie powiedziałem? - powiedział jakiś męski, uprzejmy i dość wysoki głos.

Faktycznie, lekcja transmutacji nie była najlepszym miejscem do takich rozważań. Alicję ogarnął dziwny niepokój, jakby ktoś (Może

profesor Dumbledore?) przeniknął jej myśli i właśnie udzielał jej niemej, lecz surowej reprymendy. Najgorsze, że faktycznie nie pamiętała co powiedział.

- Przepraszam, profesorze, ale nie słuchałam pana wykładu. - odpowiedziała z udawaną skruchą.

Dumbledore oczywiście nie wydawał się zdziwiony, wiedział od dawna że panny Phelious i jej gonitwy myśli nie powstrzymał dotychczas żaden z nauczycieli, ale ze względu na jej minimalną podzielność uwagi przechodziła z klasy do klasy. Mimo wszystko od dnia jej przybycia do szkoły stara się zmobilizować ją do nauki na każdy ze sposobów – na razie bezskutecznie.

- Zostanie panienka na szlabanie o 19. - powiedział spokojnie, wręcz serdecznie.

- Dobrze. - odparła Alice, a jej zamglone spojrzenie zdradziło, że (przynajmniej na razie) nie zamierza zmienić swojego postępowania.

Tego dnia błonia wyglądały bardziej zachęcająco. Wierzby szumiały nad jeziorem, słońce delikatnie przygrzewało i wreszcie zakwitły wrzosy. Alice jednak to zmartwiło. Co za niesprzyjająca aura na myślenie o zagadkach kryminalnych!

Właściwie już postanowiła "wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce" ale nie miała pojęcia od czego zacząć. Trzeba wczuć się w rolę. Od teraz jest wielkim detektywem i ma zagadkę do rozwiązania. (Szkoda, że tutaj, w realnym świecie, kieruje losem tylko jednego z bohaterów – swoim własnym). W kryminałach detektywi zaczynali od przesłuchań, ale przecież ona nie może nikogo przesłuchać. Nie! Co za karygodny błąd... Pierwszym krokiem zawsze było obejrzenie zwłok i miejsca zbrodni. Jak detektyw ma przesłuchiwać, skoro nie wiedziałby o co pytać? To klucz do całej zagadki. Jednak ten teren jest teraz zagrodzony, a Marta czeka na trzecią już sekcję w św. Mungu.

Swoją drogą, ciekawe co w niej znaleźli, że tyle czasu ją kroją? Alicja wzdrygnęła się. Nie była typową nastolatką, ale mimo wszystko zgorszyła się na wyobrażenie pociętej Marty. Zwłoki odpadają, jak na razie. (W tym momencie w głowie Alicji narodził się plan nocnej wycieczki do kostnicy w Mungu, który jej rozsądniejsza część natychmiast odrzuciła). Miejsce morderstwa jest właśnie tutaj, w jej szkole. Prawdziwą zbrodnią, byłoby z tego nie skorzystać!

Skrzydła podcięła jej myśl o szlabanie nałożonym przez Dumbledore'a. Och, jak dobrze byłoby mieć coś w rodzaju peleryny niewidki, opisanej w legendzie Biddle'a o Trzech Braciach. Wtedy wracając ze szlabanu mogłaby się tam zakraść. Chwila... a co jeśli tam już nic nie zostało? Przez ten miesiąc na pewno sprzątnęli krew, naparwili, jeśli coś było zepsute. Ta myśl napełniła Alicję prawdziwą rozpaczą. Tylko czy drzwi byłyby wtedy ogrodzone? Na pewno nie! Tam nadal musi coś być! (Ewentualnie nikt nie pomyślał by zdjąć ochronne zaklęcie, co już kilka razy przy mniejszych przewinieniach się zdarzyło) Alicja rozpromieniła się na dobre. Jedyne co zostało, to sprawdzić, w której części swoich rozważań miała rację. (A to, że w którejś miała nie pozostawiało dla niej wątpliwości).

Cała w skowronkach szła korytarzem, witając się nienaturalnie serdecznie z każdym po drodze. Przeszła przez Wielką Salę, kierując się w stronę wieży Krukonów, skręcając jednak w boczne przejście koło sowiarni. Właśnie tam najczęściej przebywała Szara Dama – jej jedyna (w dodatku martwa) znajoma. Ich relacja jest ciężka, bardzo ciężka do wytłumaczenia, ale można przyjąć, że podobna do relacji matki i córki.

Podchodząc raźnym krokiem do wielkiego okna, wychyliła się podziwiając jezioro, które teraz błyszczało jak lustro, odbijąjąc promienie słoneczne, przyjemnie muskające twarz Alicji. Całkowicie dała się pochłonąć temu klimatowi, zachwycając się tak pięknym dniem (na który jeszcze przed godziną narzekała).

Po chwili jak gdyby nigdy nic wykrzyknęła:

- Przyszłam do ciebie, cieszysz się?!

Ze ściany wychyliła się szarawa mgła, dopiero przyjmująca postać pięknej kobiety.

- Witaj. Jak minął ci dzień?

Szara Dama była najrzadziej widzianym i najbardziej nieufnym duchem Hogwartu. Gardziła kłamstwem, fałszywością i wszystkim co pospolite. Raz oszukana, cierpiała wieczność. Ukazywała się tylko tym najszczerszym, najszlachetniejszym (Zwykle Gryfonom oczywiście) Fenomenem więc jest to, że ukazała się Ślizgonce. Tak właściwie, to nigdy nie znalazła odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego Alicja trafiła do domu tych przebiegłych realistów?

- Zastanawiałam się jak zdemaskować tego, kto zabił Martę, masz jakiś pomysł? - spytała bez ogródek Alicja.

No tak, mogła się tego spodziewać. To dziecko zawsze szuka dziury w całym i ładuje się tam gdzie nie trzeba, ale zamiast wybić jej to z głowy powiedziała:

- Pamiętaj, gdy wszystko się już wyda, biała róża umazana czerwienią znajdzie swych obrońców. Czerwona umazana bielą będze potępiona przez wszystkich.

Alice uwielbiała Szarą Damę, między innymi za jej rady. Zawsze były takie mądrę, ale jednocześnie owiane tajemnicą. Teraz właśnie próbowała rozgryźć nową zagadkę. Co mogą oznaczać róże, i dlaczego ktoś miałby je przemalowywać? Zwrot "gdy wszystko się wyda" wskazuje na to, że jedna z nich (a może obydwie) kłamie, tylko która?

Szara Dama obserwowała zamyśloną Alicję z takim uśmiechem, z jakim matka obserwuje dziecko uczące się chodzić. Była święcie przekonana, że ta dziewczyna jest zdolna do wielkich rzeczy, i robiła wszystko, by oszlifować ten diament – jej niezwykłą wrażliwość. Sama przeżyła już tak wiele, że widok tak nieświadomej i niewinnej istoty, jaką jest dziecko napełniał ją nadzieją i spokojem.

...

Popołudnie minęło Alicji na rozmowach z duchami, robieniu bazy pod eliksir wielosokowy (kiedyś może się przydać) i jedzeniu czekoladowych żab. Nic niezwykłego. Teraz jednak zegar wskazywał pół do siódmej, więc trzeba było się zbierać na szlaban do prof. Dumbledore'a. Nagle Alice ogarnął niewytłumaczalny strach. Co jeśli on się dowie? Ale przecież nic mu nie powiem. Może mi nie przeszkodzi? O co chodzi? Kolejna gonitwa myśli przetaczała się przez jej głowę, ogarnęła ją chwilowa panika. Ostatecznie pozbierała się, chwyciła różdżkę (10 cali, sztywna, sosna i włókno ze smoczego serca) oraz pelerynę i praktycznie pobiegła do gabinetu profesora.

...

- Witaj, Alicjo. Cytrynowego dropsa?

Gabinet urządzony był tak, by nie było ani centymetra wolnej ściany. Wszędzie jakieś dziwaczne komódki, półki z poprzewracaymi książkami lub szkaradne figurki z porcelany. Kilmatu dopełniał feniks siedzący na żerdzi ustawionej koło biurka.

- Dzień dobry. - Alicja usiadła niepewnie na krześle ustawionym na przeciw biurka. Znów czuła się obserwowana, przenikana przez tego dziwnego nauczyciela. Po chwili zorientowała się, że jest częstowana dropsem, więc wzięła jednego z uwagą, jakby proponowano jej truciznę.

- Dlaczego przyszłaś tak wcześnie?

Nagle, bez zapowiedzi, wybuchnęła niewytłumaczalnym gniewiem. Nie powinno go to obchodzić! Alicja była zła. Sama nie wiedziała na co, ale była wściekła. Dlaczego on w ogóle śmiał zmusić ją by tu przyszła? Nienawidziła gdy ktoś właził z buciorami w jej świat, a Dumbledore robił to oscentacyjnie i bezkarnie. (To znaczy... tak było prawda?) Czuła się okropnie, jak osaczone zwierzę.

- Nienawidzę szlabanów... - wybąkała.

Dumbledore odchylił się lekko na krześle i uniósł brwi. Najwyraźniej postanowił nie drążyć więcje tematu, tylko przejść do rzeczy:

- Chcę byś pomogła mi rozszyfrować znaczenie pewnego wiersza.

Hmm? Spodziewała się jakiś nudnych esejów, porządkowania książek lub liczenia frekwencji w dziennikach, a tu taka niespodzianka. No może te szlabany nie zawsze są takie złe... (ale I tak ich nienawidzę!)

Profesor otworzył jedną z ogromnych szuflad dębowego biurka I wyciągnął stos pergaminu. Po chwili szukania położył przed Alicją pojedynczą sztukę z postrzępionym bokiem, jakby wyrwaną z zeszytu, na której widniały takie słowa:

_Gdy słyszysz szmer za oknem panikujesz wielce._

_To księżyc krzywo patrzy na twe splamione krwią ręce._

_Dzyń Dzyń!_

_Szkarłatnooki morderca._

_Nie został ukarany._

_Wrócił z krainy umarłych._

_Zupełnie obłąkany._

_Dzyń Dzyń!_

_Dziś nie będzie herbatki._

Kolejnych kilka strof było zamazanych atramentem na tyle, by nie móc zupełnie odgadnąć co jest tam napisane. Alicję to bardzo zirytowało.

W końcowej części był ostatni czytelny fragment:

_Szkarłatnooki Morderca_

_Został już ukarany._

_Już nigdy nie powróci._

_Nawet obłąkany._

- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu, nie uważasz? - nauczyciel spojrzał tymi swoimi przenikliwymi oczami wyczekując odpowiedzi.

Wiersz wywarł na Alicji niemałe wrażenie, ale wbrew sobie odpowiedziała:

- Cóż, to chyba dobrze, że nie ma sensu. Przynajmniej nie musimy go szukać.

Przez twarz nauczyciela przeszedł cień zdziwnienia, później uznania (?) a na końcu rozczarowania, ale szybko wrócił do bezpretensjnalnej serdeczności, z jaką wszyscy go utożsamiają:

- Więc uważasz że nie mamy czego szukać?

- To profesor powiedział, że nie ma w tym najmniejszego sensu, ale zgadzam się z tym. Pewnie jakiś słabo utalentowany uczeń zrobił sobie z pana niewybredny żart.

Teraz na twarzy profesora maluje się rezygnacja.

- Skoro tak myślisz, to pewnie tak jest. Możesz już wracać.

Alicja zdziwiła się na te słowa, ale nie protestując, ani nie komentując wyszła żegnając się grzecznie. Kłamanie przychodziło jej z trudem, ale nie mogła pozwolić by Dumbledore odnalazł znaczenie wiersza przed nią. Jutro pokaże go Szarej Damie, ona coś wymyśi, ale skąd ona weźmie dokładny tekst? W zagadkach każde słowo ma znaczenie, ale da się zrobić. Ja już zdobędzie pelerynę niewidę (a zdobędzie?!) to ukradnie tą kartkę z jego pokoju (trzeba będzie ukraść też klucz do gabinetu) i wtedy Szara Dama powie jej co jest ukryte pod tą przenośnią. Radosne podekscytowanie nie mogło z niej opaść przez całą drogę do lochów.

Wróciła do dormitorium, otwierając drzwi bezszelestnie i natychmiast położyła się do łóżka z nadzieją, że następny dzień przyniesie odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania poprzedniego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trzy.**

Alice obudziła się gwałtownie. Znowu "bzdurzyło" się jej w nocy. Parada irracjolanych snów przechadzała się w jej głowie ilekroś zdarzyło jej się głębiej zasnąć. Nawet teraz z jej głowy dopiero wybrzmiewały bezsensowne pytania: Czy koty jedzą nietoperze? Czy koty jedzą nietoperze? Czy nietoperze jedzą koty?...

Ze względu na swój niekorzystny stan umysłu, postanowiła wybadać sytuację. Znajduje się w dromitorium, sama. Leży na łóżku, patrząc w górę, widzi seledynowy baldachim. Tak powinno być. Dzisiaj jest 5 października, godzina 9:30. Zaraz. Dziewiąta trzydzieści?!

Pędząc po schodach w górę i mamrocząc przeprosiny przewróciła już trzech pierwszaków. Nie zdążyła nawet na śniadanie, lekcje trwały od 30 minut. Na szczęście miała eliksiry – profesor Slughorn, wychowawca Slytherinu nigdy nie odejmował punktów swojemu domowi, szczególnie dziewczętom. Alicjia mimo wszystko była rozgoryczona. Nienawidziła się spóźniać, zawsze gdy jej się to zdarzało miała nieodparte wrażenie że omija ją coś ważnego. Gdyby ukończyła już 17 lat, mogłaby bezpiecznie się aportować, nie poturbowując nikogo po drodze. Co za "przyjemny" początek dnia...

Gdy wparowała do klasy Slughorn był w czasie opowiadania jednej ze swoich nudnych anegdotek, co można było wywnioskować z min siedzących w klasie Ślizgonów:

- Przepraszam najmocniej, profesorze. Zaspałam, a moje współlokatorki nie zechciały mnie obudzić.

Slughorn zrobił oburzoną minę, po czym wpakował do ust kandzynowanego ananasa, które uwielbiał podjadać nawet w środku prowadzenia zajęć.

- Oczywiście, Alicjo! Siadaj, dziecko, co za biedacy z was, kochani, musicie tak wcześnie wstawać. To z pewnością koszmrr... - ostatnią sylabę wyrazu "koszmar" zagłuszył ananas wpychany do ust profesora, co większą część uczniów wyraźnie zirytowało. Slughorn kontynuował jednak z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Alice przez chwilę stała jak idiotka na środku klasy. Jej zwykłe miejsce, obok półolbrzyma Hagrida zajmował teraz Tom Riddle. Spojrzenie na niego wywołało w niej wspomnienie o pamiętnej lekcji wróżbiarstwa, na której dowiedziała się, że oboje potrafią "nieść za równo życie, jak i śmierć, dając wytchnienie lub zadając cios". Dziwna intymność tej myśli zażenowała Alicję do tego stopnia, że dalej stała nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu podirytowana wymruczała:

- To moje miejsce, Tom.

Zamiast usłyszeć przyjemny, choć trochę jeszcze dziecięcy głos Toma, do jej uszu doszedł szczebiot jej (zazwyczaj) kolegi z ławki, Gryfona:

- Oj, holibka, nie gniewaj się na Toma! Obiecał, że pomoże mi w nauce, że dostrzegł we mnie potencjał, wiesz, te sprawy!

Na "te sprawy" Tom niezauważalnie przewrócił oczami, nie dając jednak poznać po sobie, że Hagrid zwyczajnie go denerwuje. Alicja jednak, w otwartym geście uniosła ironicznie brwi.

Śmieszna konwersacja pewnie trwałaby dalej, jednak profesor Slughorn uznał najwyraźniej, że czas na chwilę odstawić ananasy i zainteresować się zamieszaniem przy ostatniej ławce:

- W czym problem, kochani? - spytał rzeczowo, starając się brzmieć profesjonalnie.

Tym razem, zanim Hagrid zdąrzył zaskrzeczeć po raz drugi, Tom odezwał się gładko i grzecznie:

- Proszę wybaczyć profesorze, zająłem nie to miejsce co trzeba. Hagridzie, pomogę ci w nauce po lekcjach, dobrze?

Po entuzjastycznej reakcji Hagrida (który w końcu mógł się do kogoś odezwać) i oddaleniu się Slughorna, Alice ze zrezygnowaniem osunęła się na ławkę. Tom był jedną z osób, które jednocześnie lubiła i których nie znosiła. Z jednej strony ciągle mogła odkrywać przy nich coś nowego, ich nowe cechy, były cudownie nieprzewidywalne. Z drugiej jednak czuła się przy nich słaba i obnażona, wręcz głupia. Alice nie znosiła czuć się głupia. W ogóle co to za pomysł by uczyć Hagrida? Zupełnie nie w stylu Toma. Przecież był Ślizgonem, powinien nienawidzić mieszańców, jak wszyscy jego domownicy. Tylko czy Alice znała go na tyle dobrze, by móc o tym osądzać? Jednak zdenerwowanie w jego oczach na pewno (?) nie było wytworem jej wyobraźni.

- Ughm... Alicjo? Tego no, holibka. A czemu ci na tym miejscu koło mnie tak zależało, co?

- Nie pogrążaj się Hagridzie... Nie pogrążaj bardziej niż musisz.

Podczas przerwy obiadowej Alice nie poszła do Wielkiej Sali. Cały czas myślała jak może dostać się do pokoju nauczycielskiego po klucz do klasy od transmutacji, by wziąć (ukraść, pomyślała gorzko) wiersz. Wczorajsze niedorzeczne rozmyślanie nad zdobyciem peleryny-niewidki nic nie wniosło w jej plan. Chodziła więc bez celu po korytarzu głowiąc się jak mogłaby to zdobyć. Nie postrafiła rzucać odpowiednich zaklęć, nie potrafiła ważyć odpowiednich elksirów, nie miała potrzebnych artefaktów magicznych. Może powinna wymyślić jakiś pretekst do zostania samemu w klasie? Nie, Dumbledore zauważyłby tajemnicze zniknięcie wiersza, w dodatku zaraz po jej wizycie... Czy nietoperze jedzą koty?

- Nie, do cholery, nie, nietoperze nie jedzą żadnych pieprzonych kotów! - wykrzyknęła łapiąc się za głowę. Teraz mają lekcję transmutacji, z Dumbledore'm oczywiście. Jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli, straci kolejny dzień śledztwa.

Lekcje minęły, a Alicja nadal nie posiadała testu zagadki, tym bardziej nie udało jej się wejść do łazienki Marty. Dawno nie czuła się tak przygnębiona i wypalona, czuła jednak, że musi chociaż wspomnieć swojej przyjaciółce o tym co spotkało ją na szlabanie, więc udała się w stronę jej wieży. Po drodze tabuny ponurych myśli, chwilami nawet samobójczych męczyły ją okrutnie. Czuła się głupia i niepotrzebna.

Dzisiaj niebo wcale nie było błękitne, a jezioro nie błyszczało. Nad Szkocją wisiały burzowe chmury, a ciepły wiatr targał Zakazanym Lasem. Alice usiadła na parapecie okna przyglądając się przez chwilę scenerii, jak to miała w zwyczaju, po czym równie tradycyjnie (choć z mniejszym entuzjazmem niż zwykle) zawołała:

- Przyszłam do ciebie, cieszysz się?

Szara Dama zmaterializowała się przed jej nosem, prawie przyprawiając ją o zawał.

- Jak minął ci dzień?

Po wysłuchaniu opowieści o szlabanie u Dumbledore'a, nieudanej (czy może raczej braku) akcji z kluczem i ogólnym samopoczuciu Alicji, Szara Dama zmarkotniała. Jej przyjaciółka nie pamiętała dokładnej treści wiersza, przez co nie mogła jej pomóc w żaden sposób. Jednak wsłuchując się dalej w jej słowa, zrozumiała, że temu dziecku na tej "zagadce" zależy bardziej niż by mogła się spodziewać. Autodestrukcyjność Alicji nie podlegała dyskusji, więc kierowana śmiertelnym strachem, przed tym, że dziewczyna zrobi sobie krzywdę, palnęła:

- Znam sposób na uzyskanie doskonałej protekcji.

Alicja przerwała ten melancholijny monolog i spojrzała na Damę w osłupieniu. Przez chwilę panowała martwa cisza, tłumiona jedynie przez szum wiatru.

- Zdradzisz mi go? - powiedziała niepewnie Alicja.

- Chyba nie mam wyboru... - odparła wciąż niezdecydowana denatka.


End file.
